User blog:Ditto132/Raiden VS Raiden
Wiz: Two combatants previously on our show are back for another fight, Raiden from Metal Gear. Boomstick: And...Raiden from Mortal Kombat. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Boomstick: Aah, Mortal Kombat, one of my favorite fighting games. And what's cooler than the badass thunder god Raiden? Wiz: ... Metal Gear Raiden? Boomstick: -Shut up! Anyways, the weak Raiden you saw on Death Battle the last time, isn't the real Raiden. He was an impostor! This is what the real Raiden can do, He can move multiverses with his bare hands, and move at 990 quintillion times the speed of light. Wiz: Raiden tied with Superman in chess whilst beating Dark Kahn in a fight and chess, and the game was so intense even Baraka was confused. Raiden can summon cosmic storms, which can scramble the structure of an entire ultraverse. He even has- Boomstick: -The Stick of Justice! Now we're talking! This baby is basically a miniature lightning rod, which Raiden can use to whack opponents. It also generates an extremely high electric current. Wiz: If he holds the Stick high in the air, and lightning strikes it, in two minutes he would transform into Charged Raiden. He has enormous power. Boomstick: He's 1% away from having the strength of an omnipotent, 1% away from having omnipresent speed, and 1% away from having the knowledge of an omniscient. Wiz: However, there's still a 20% chance that the lightning does not strike the Stick of Justice, and he cannot be hit within the two minute timeframe it takes for him to transform into Charged Raiden, or else the transformation will not occur. Boomstick: But still, he just may be able to pull through. Raiden- "I am Raiden, God of Thunder. With me are the mightiest warriors in all the realms. We have come to challenge you in Mortal Kombat. You will be defeated." Wiz: Moving on to Raiden from Metal Gear, here's a quick update on him. After defeating Wolverine, he has went on a quest to become the greatest warrior he can be, and thus defeated many enemies, along with getting enhancements to make him more powerful along the way. Boomstick: And now, he's a goddamn monster. Wiz: His Murasama can cut through multiverses like butter. It also can slowly weaken the molecular bonds of his target. It can now absorb and redirect lightning atfer an upgrade. Boomstick: With this blade he has cut through the adamantium nanomachines of the manliest senator alive, Senator Armstrong. He can also run at 999 trillion, 999 billion, 999 million, 999 thousand 999 times the speed of light. Wiz: However, Raiden also has Ripper Mode. In this mode he can slice through hyperverses easily with the Murasama. And, at full power, punched through a metal gear at that was laced with adamantium only slightly lesser than Wolvie's bones, capable of sustaining hits from Barney. Boomstick: Even with those abilities however, this will without a doubt be Raiden's most challenging opponent. Raiden- "Raiden: "You're right...about me, I mean. I knew something was...off. After the Patriots, I thought I could walk off the battlefield and into a normal life...but here I am, surrounded by death, arguing philosophy with terrorists. I told myself this was about justice, about protecting the weak... but I was wrong." Monsoon: "Then you admit it?" Raiden: "I learned young that killing your enemies felt good, really good. In America, my friends, my family...they helped me forget the devil inside...but who am I kidding? I was born to kill! The bit about my sword, that "means of justice" stuff? I guess I just needed something to keep "the Ripper" in check when I was knee-deep in bodies. Monsoon: "You..." Raiden: "But you.. all this... is a wake-up call.to what I really believe... what I really am" Monsoon: "What are you saying?" Raiden: "I'm saying Jack is back!" Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!! Boomstick: Score 1 for the thunder god! Wiz: This match was very close. Raiden(MK) was much faster, but Raiden(MG) was much stronger. What this came down to was who transformed first. Raiden(MK) was likely to transform into Charged Raiden before Raiden(MG) used Ripper Mode for several reasons. Boomstick: Raiden(MK), while much faster, didn't have the strength necessary to kill the other Raiden. Metal Gear Raiden usually activates Ripper Mode after having taken a lot of damage, but normal Raiden didn't have the strength or electrical voltage to do said damage, so Raiden(MG) wouldn't really have a reason to activate Ripper Mode. The other Raiden did as he stood no chance at winning while he wasn't in his Charged Raiden form. Wiz: He could easily outspeed Raiden(MG) and charge for the two minutes, or teleport far, far away and charge, so it's unlikely Raiden(MG) would be able to hit the other Raiden before the two minutes passed. Once Raiden became Charged Raiden, not even Ripper Mode could stand a chance against his near limitless power. And before you say he could become weakened by the Murasama, keep in mind electrical currents are nothing to him. Hell, Raiden(MK) probably generates a higher electrical current than the Murasama, he is the God of Thunder after all. Boomstick: What a shocking defeat! Wiz: The winner is Raiden. Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle... https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ba/5d/16/ba5d16df2dd6b05030bdde08853ef6a0.jpg Broly VS Hulk Category:Blog posts